Une anecdote en passant
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Illustration de l'effet papillon ou comment la visite d'un banal courant d'air entraîna des conséquences dramatiques. Crack total et assumé. Reever/Komui.


**Une anecdote en passant**

Yattaaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai réussi *entame une danse de la joie* !

Je suis guérie, je peux à nouveau écrire du crack ! Bon, c'est mon crack perso, avec mes délires persos et mon style perso mais ça reste du crack.

Je sais, j'avais promis le Marie/Miranda avant, mais ce truc m'est tombé dessus sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Ceci est donc une espèce de Reever/Komui, mais je tiens à prévenir que c'est complètement débile, voire même particulièrement con et inutile.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

Ca avait commencé bêtement, un peu comme une de ces histoires que tu racontes et auxquelles tout le monde répond, plus ou moins blasé : « C'est ballot. »

Le Commandant Reever, fort de son café matinal mais entravé par son énième nuit presque blanche, se préparait à commencer une nouvelle journée ordinaire à la Congrégation. A dire vrai, on ne le voyait déjà quasiment plus sous la montagne de paperasses à remplir et il n'était que huit heures du matin.

Tout cela démarre de manière bien conventionnelle, me direz-vous, et vous auriez raison ; mais comme dans toute histoire, bonne ou mauvaise, un élément perturbateur vint troubler ce train-train quotidien. D'une façon anodine vraiment, un de ces petits rien ô combien lourds de conséquences.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le coupable désigné s'était présenté la veille au soir. Il s'était introduit subrepticement dans le bâtiment, sans tumulte ni fracas, un simple courant d'air. Oui, un courant d'air, vous devriez savoir à quel point il est difficile de chauffer ce tas de vieilles pierres. Toujours est-il que ce fameux bourreau, venu d'on ne sait où –si vous lui demandez, je suis sûre qu'il vous répondra qu'il vient de la vallée du Nil, mais ne vous y fiez pas, ces vauriens sont traîtres, voyagea à travers les couloirs sombres et les hautes salles aux ogives pleines de suie à la recherche de la victime idéale. Il tomba par le plus grand des hasards sur une porte largement ouverte qui donnait sur un minuscule bureau, ou peut-être était-ce le bazar ambiant qui le rendait ridicule. On sentait pourtant bien les efforts du propriétaire pour le tenir en ordre et c'est sans doute ce qui donna au courant d'air cette impression de chaleur qui le fit frissonner. Il prit en pitié le pauvre humain qui vivait là et y dormait même, la bave au lèvres, noyé dans un océan de papier. Il décida de lui tenir compagnie et se lova comme un chat autour de son cou. D'ailleurs, s'il avait su ronronner, il l'aurait sans doute fait tant il était content de sa bonne action : un peu de fraîcheur donnerait très certainement à cet humain de plus jolis rêves.

Le Commandant Reever prenait en effet une petite pause, ne se doutant de rien. Quand il se réveillerait, une heure plus tard, il serait toujours aussi fourbu et un léger picotement aurait trouvé refuge dans sa gorge, mais à cet instant il dormait comme un bienheureux, marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête telle que « Grand Intendant, Lenalee à l'envers, non, pas le prince charmant », puis, d'une voix plus douce : « Komui-chan… »

Enfin, trêve d'élucubrations, à l'heure qui nous intéresse, Lenalee somnolait tranquillement sur l'épaule de son prince charmant -mais chut, c'est un secret- et Reever revenait juste de sa séance de branlette matinale -décidément, tout le monde a un secret dans cette maison.

Il se sentait un peu patraque, plus que d'habitude, s'entend, et décida derechef que ce soir, il irait se reposer dans sa chambre. Il essaya en vain de se rappeler sa dernière escapade dans cette antre quasi-inviolée et grimaça en conséquence : en plus de la paperasse, il allait devoir se taper le ménage. Komui avait bon dos, mais au lieu de dépenser des fortunes dans ses expériences aussi farfelues qu'inutiles, il aurait pu se permettre le luxe de leur payer une bonne à tout faire.

Ensuite, il réalisa que c'était lui, de toute façon, qui s'occupait des factures. Une de plus ou de moins…

« Note mentale numéro un : en toucher un mot à Jerry. »

Jerry, ce brave homme qui assumait pleinement son homosexualité et fantasmait secrètement sur Walker -enfin, là ce n'était un secret pour personne hormis le principal concerné- avait sûrement été bonne dans une autre vie. Il devait avoir des contacts dans le milieu.

Rappelons qu'au même moment Allen roucoulait gentiment avec Lenalee et, oh mon Dieu, Johnny. Je vous l'accorde, tout le monde s'en fout, mais tout de même.

Ca avait un rapport, oui monsieur, avec notre histoire, car non content de pouvoir se vanter d'être le sauveur de l'humanité -bon, pas encore, mais on va pas chipoter-, le jeune exorciste était un des seuls hommes de la Congrégation à avoir réussi à se dégoter une belle fille à aimer qui, comble du comble, l'aimait en retour.

Forcément ça suscitait des jalousies et d'autres tensions moins avouables. Parce que fallait pas déconner, ça avait beau être une institution religieuse, les hommes avaient des besoins et les infirmières qui étaient, pardonnez-moi l'expression, connes comme des endives cuites, on en avait vite fait le tour. Alors oui, Jerry était un brave homme qui assumait pleinement son homosexualité mais beaucoup d'autres l'assumaient moins. Reever compris.

Et ça s'enfilait sec, vous pouvez me croire. Si les vieux murs avaient su parler, nul doute que les oreilles de Leverrier et de ce cher Link en auraient saigné. Bien que Reever soupçonnait le second d'avoir _littéralement _un balai dans le cul en permanence.

Mais ne nous égarons pas.

Notre bien aimé Commandant Wenham bûchait donc dur sur les derniers rapports des Trouveurs courageux, mais suicidaires, qui effectuaient tout le sale boulot. Honnêtement, fallait vraiment avoir un grain pour accepter ce genre de job.

Tout à coup, il ressentit une irrépressible envie. Pire que le besoin primaire d'Allen de s'alimenter en permanence, pire même que celle de Cross qui se précipitait toujours aux toilettes en allumant sa première cigarette du matin -s'il croyait que personne ne l'avait remarqué…, définitivement pire que les pulsions meurtrières de Tyki Mikk. Tout ça, avec un peu d'entretien, ça se contrôle, mais les sinus n'attendent pas, eux.

La déflagration produite par ses fosses nasales fut digne d'un ouragan de force cinq. S'il y avait eu une échelle pour les éternuements, on aurait d'office classé celui-ci hors catégorie. Autant dire que son bureau, déjà relativement encombré, passa directement dans le top five mondial des zones sinistrées, juste après Edo et le capharnaüm exemplaire de son chef adoré.

Avisant l'étendue du désastre à travers le voile de larmes qui couvrait ses yeux, Reever ne put que renifler de dépit. Il se maudit jusqu'à la trois cent quatre-vingt cinquième génération -enfants qu'il n'aurait pas, de toute façon- pour ne pas avoir écouté sa grand-mère qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'une bonne écharpe en laine soignait tous les maux avant qu'ils n'aient commencé. Bien fait donc : on doit toujours écouter ses aînés, petit morveux mal élevé.

Comme pour tout bon rhume carabiné qui se respecte, l'apparition du premier symptôme déclencha en cascade l'arrivée de nouveaux et bientôt Reever fut le témoin impuissant des prouesses d'un Komurin qui dansait la polka de l'enfer dans son crâne, faisant trembler tout son corps en rythme et de l'introduction furtive d'un liquide gluant suspect à l'intérieur de son nez et de sa gorge en feu. Pressentant le largage imminent d'une nouvelle arme de destruction massive, il se saisit ni une ni deux d'un rapport épargné par la tempête et se moucha dedans sans complexe, barbouillant consciencieusement sa figure d'une ravissante encre de couleur verte.

Oups, Lavi n'allait pas être content.

Une fois la menace contenue, il se prépara psychologiquement à affronter l'infirmière en chef, dont les tendances sadomasochistes avaient fait les choux gras des ragots de la Congrégation. Une rumeur tenace, mais démentie activement par le principal concerné, certifiait qu'elle avait même gratifié les sublimes fesses de Kanda d'une déculottée mémorable.

Oui, bon, le ménage c'était peut-être pas si mal que ça, après tout. Il n'allait pas rendre l'âme dans la seconde.

Mais le Destin, ce fieffé chenapan, en avait décidé autrement. Quelques minutes auparavant, le coquin était passé voir Komui Lee, qui, comme de bien entendu, s'ennuyait à mourir en attendant son rayon de soleil de petite sœur et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille une ou deux idées salaces de son crû. Vous comprenez, avec tout le bordel causé par le Comte Grabataire et son armée de rigolos shootés aux amphets, il fallait bien qu'il se marre un peu de temps en temps.

Bref, confondant le coup de pouce du Destin avec un autre de ses «géniaux » projets, il partit en quête de son Commandant préféré dans le but officiel de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

Officieusement, hum, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

Il débarqua dans le bureau de Reever avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse, son habituel sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres et ne portant rien sous sa blouse de chimiste. En d'autres termes, toute son attitude criait allégrement : « Est-ce que tu baises ? »

La surprise le cloua sur place lorsqu'il tomba face à face avec le postérieur de son subordonné -fort agréable à regarder, soit dit en passant, occupé à ramasser les centaines de feuillets éparpillés sur le sol. Son effrayant sourire mua d'abord en une moue enfantine, puis en une grimace sadique non moins puérile. Il s'approcha furtivement de l'autre homme qui n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme et se positionna derrière lui, mains en avant, fin prêt à commettre son crime.

« Pouet-Pouet ! »

Un classique, vous en conviendrez.

Reever se retourna presque mécaniquement, laissant entrevoir à Komui la gravité de son état. La morve au nez et arborant des cernes violettes d'une superficie à peu près égale à celle du Delaware, il le fixait d'un œil meurtrier qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ca allait chier.

Peut-être pas de sexe aujourd'hui, en fin de compte.

« Je beux saboir ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

Non, ici, pas de fautes d'orthographe, juste la menace pitoyable d'un présumé condamné à mort. La grippe A fait des ravages, mes amis.

« Euh…Je t'apporte un mouchoir ? »

« Ah, autant pour boi, j'abais bas bu. »

Reever s'empara du béret de son supérieur avec une dextérité étonnante pour quelqu'un dans sa situation et y déposa avec amour un monticule de sécrétions verdâtres. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud, surtout quand on a dépassé les quarante de fièvre.

« Charmant, » fut le seul commentaire de l'homme au béret bafoué. De toute façon, il en avait plein d'autres en stock dans sa réserve personnelle.

« Te blains bas, j'aurai bu utiliser tes chebeux. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très frais, tu sais, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer. »

« Sans déconner. »

Reever tenta de se relever mais échoua lamentablement et se retrouva face contre le sol comme une pauvre bouse. Il fut très légèrement atteint dans sa dignité de Mâle mais au moins le contact des pierres le rafraîchit un peu. Komui commença à paniquer.

« Maaaa ! Attends, je vais t'aider. »

« D'es bas ba budain de bère. »

Comme vous pouvez le constater, plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait critique. Komui, que la nature n'avait pourtant pas doté d'un physique de champion, se sentit soudain l'âme d'un héros. Sous l'effet d'une violente poussée d'adrénaline, il souleva le pauvre Commandant à bras le corps et le hissa sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates avant d'entreprendre la traversée de la Congrégation avec le même air de défi que le très honorable Sir Edmund Hillary au pied du mont Everest.

« Fiston, tu deviens grossier quand tu es malade. »

« Désolé, je barche bas dans les relations incesdieuses. »

La fièvre avait achevé son œuvre et Reever délirait à présent méchamment. Quand l'image de sa défunte mère se superposa au visage de Komui, il décida qu'il valait mieux fermer définitivement les yeux, quitte à en crever. On se plaisante pas avec ces choses-là.

« Le petit chou chéri à sa maman a gros bobo. Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, la gentille infirmière va bien s'occuper de toi. »

« Ba de faire foudre ! Dout est de da faude ! Je de dédesde ! »

« Oulala, mais surveille ton langage ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. »

Sur ces entre-faits, alors que Reever commençait à envisager sérieusement le suicide -et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, sur ce coup-là, arriva Lavi, en apparence tout guilleret en cette belle matinée printanière. En apparence seulement, car, comme le ferait la plupart des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, on pouvait dire qu'il avait grave la tête dans le cul. Apercevant ses deux amis dans cette position extrême, il se demanda d'abord si c'était une nouvelle sorte de jeu sexuel acrobatique. Quand je disais qu'il avait la tête dans le cul, ce n'était donc pas uniquement de la rhétorique, mais c'est de son âge alors nous lui pardonnerons.

Il remarqua ensuite, avec ses yeux de Bookman qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Clark Kent, le teint blafard de Reever et se remémora -insérer ici le topo sur sa faaaabuleuse mémoire- la liste des symptômes de la grippe qu'il avait lu dans le livre des remèdes de mamie Germaine, ou peut-être dans le grimoire magique du vieux panda ; là il avait un trou.

Il s'approcha d'eux, non sans avoir pris la précaution d'enfiler son masque de protection anti-contagion.

« Oh, un exdra-derresdre ! Ils sont enfin parbi nous ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Ne cherche pas, Lavi-kun, la vérité est ailleurs. En attendant de la trouver, ôte-toi de mon chemin, je dois emmener chouchou ici présent à l'infirmerie. »

Eh oui, que voulez-vous, lorsqu'on met trois grands malades dans un même couloir, forcément bah… ça fait des Chocapics.

« Bien sûr Komui-chan ! Je vais de ce pas prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Bonne chance, et que la force soit avec toi ! »

Il s'éloigna, le nez en l'air, l'esprit sûrement tourné vers l'infini et au-delà, en quête de réponses sur le fonctionnement de l'univers. Komui ne perdit pas davantage de temps, son le faisait déjà atrocement souffrir -oui, un mourant, ça pèse son poids. Il reprit cependant son voyage, défiant les lois de la gravité, mais il faut croire qu'il avait la poisse - en même temps, quand notre ami le Destin s'acharne, il peut devenir un bel enfoiré.

Ce fut donc au tour de Leverrier d'intervenir. Vous allez me demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais je ne puis vous répondre. Si je l'avais interrogé, il m'aurait sans doute hurlé « Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions ! » Essayez donc de communiquer avec ce genre d'individus.

Mais peu importe, je peux toutefois vous affirmer qu'il avait eu vent de la formation de cette secte sodomite au sein de sa propre section et que ça l'avait mis dans une rage folle, au point même d'en avoir des hallucinations. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit cette masse de deux corps perchés l'un sur l'autre, son imagination, pourtant d'ordinaire si rigide, se laissa déborder pas des images hautement pornographiques - comme quoi, Lavi n'était pas le seul à combattre ses problèmes hormonaux. D'un autre côté, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? On ne passe pas sa vie dans la chasteté la plus totale sans s'adonner à certains plaisirs solitaires. A l'époque, ils n'avaient pas la vasectomie et la castration chimique. Bon, il y avait bien la castration tout court, mais ça donnait une voix de tapette et ça lui aurait retiré toute crédibilité.

Ma propension à l'égarement est tout de même assez incroyable.

Donc, face à ce dégradant spectacle de débauche, il ne put qu'écouter son courage et sa piété et fonça sans préavis sur les deux pauvres bougres. En résulta un plaquage digne de Chabal au meilleur de sa forme et Reever se fit un nouveau copain en la personne du mur - charmant personnage, entre nous soit dit. De toute façon, il ne percute même pas, rappelons qu'il est complètement dans les vappes.

Komui, que le choc avait sérieusement sonné, se demanda un instant si le ciel ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête, avant de se souvenir que le ciel était au-dessus de lui et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sournoisement par derrière. Il se retourna donc et regarda l'inspecteur avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci soufflait comme un taureau furieux, prêt à revenir à la charge.

« Sodomites… Pécheurs… Pas sous ma responsabilité… »

Komui commença sérieusement à prendre peur et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Reever, qui cueillait des jonquilles à lalaland, se fit un plaisir d'en rajouter une couche. Il chantonna gaiement :

« You're young, you're free. Why don't you sleep with me?"

Les nerfs de Leverrier et de l'Intendant lâchèrent au même moment. Le premier sortit de sous sa veste une Winchester fraîchement rapportée d'un récent séjour au QG nord-américain. Il paraissait enclin à tirer dans le tas et advienne que pourra, Dieu reconnaîtra les siens. Komui, profitant d'un court répit dans sa crise psychotique aiguë, attrapa Reever par la manche et le tira à sa suite. Et tel le majestueux albatros rasant la surface des océans - en l'occurrence, des pavés- Reever apprit à voler.

Les balles rebondissaient un peu partout autour d'eux, Leverrier rechargeait à la vitesse de l'éclair - on racontait qu'il avait pris des cours avec Lucky Luke. Au détour d'un couloir, la joyeuse troupe croisa à nouveau Lavi, qui, apparemment guéri de sa faiblesse matinale, embrassait Kanda dans un coin sombre. Devant cette conspiration satanique, l'inspecteur marqua un temps d'arrêt puis les visa de son gros calibre, prêt à envoyer la sauce.

« Ca va saigner. »

La balle passa à deux centimètres de l'oreille du roux, qui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure de son amant sous le coup de l'émotion. Kanda gémit et fit un bond en arrière. Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir et décida de reporter sa fureur sur celui qui avait failli abîmer le visage de son nouveau jouet.

« Ca va saigner. »

Y a comme un écho là, non ?

Leverrier, qui avait visiblement compris qu'un Kanda au réveil interrompu en pleine session câlins n'était pas forcément d'humeur joviale, pencha pour la retraite tout en continuant à poursuivre les deux zigotos qui l'avaient fait sortir de ses gonds en premier lieu. C'était sans compter sur le caractère du bretteur. Il dégaina Mugen avec classe et se lança à leur poursuite, délaissant sans remords un Lavi écroulé de rire.

« Cours Forrest ! Cours ! »

La scène, aussi incongrue que cocasse, provoqua les moqueries et les rires incrédules des scientifiques qui passaient par là, juste avant que Kanda ne leur tranche la tête. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment. En plus, il avait ses règles – inconvénient certain relatif au fait qu'il était et demeurerait un être artificiel. Dans ce genre de cas, on observait régulièrement des bugs dans la matrice.

A quelques mètres devant lui, Komui voyait avec délectation la porte de l'infirmerie se rapprocher de plus en plus. Encore cinq bonds, puis deux… Et enfin, la terre promise. Il tambourina comme un sourd mais l'infirmière en chef, attirée par tout ce raffut, ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir. Le temps se figea alors que ses yeux démoniaques scannaient tout ce petit monde. Son examen terminé, elle prit sous ses jupes une machette bien aiguisée - artéfact ma foi fort utile lorsque l'on vit à la Congrégation- et s'appliqua à chasser Leverrier et Kanda. Ils fuirent, les couards, et, je ne devrais pas vous le dire pourtant, firent pipi dans leurs culottes.

Komui poussa le plus long soupir de toute l'histoire de l'humanité mais l'infirmière se tourna vers lui, menaçante.

« Je ne veux _rien _savoir, mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça. Donnez-le moi, vous en avez assez fait, espèce de taré ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Komui s'était finalement endormi sur le lit du Commandant. On avait pu entendre les cris de l'infirmière dans toute la Citadelle, mais elle avait fini par se calmer et avait même poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à le laisser veiller sur son subordonné, tâche dont il ne s'acquittait absolument pas, donc.

Reever ouvrit péniblement ses paupières qui semblaient peser des tonnes. Le Komurin dans son crâne entamait à présent un cha-cha endiablé, mais il parvint à se relever un peu. Les souvenirs lui revinrent par bribes même s'il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils restent à tout jamais ancrés au fond de sa mémoire. Malgré tout, il jeta une œillade affectueuse à l'Intendant qui ronflait comme si demain n'existait pas.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, toi, » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le petit courant d'air, qui était toujours là, fut touché par le comportement de l'humain. Il se blottit cette fois autour du cou de Komui, comme ça, pas de jaloux !

C'était donc le récit, avec moult détails, d'un matin -presque- ordinaire à la Congrégation.

Une anecdote en passant, c'était un lundi.

**oOo**

Comme je le disais, ça fait du bien par où ça passe.

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, l'espèce de réplique en anglais fait partie des paroles de la chanson « Shut up and sleep with me » de l'inimitable Sin with Sebastian, qui m'a bien aidée pour l'écriture de cet OS. Je tiens à remercier également Shakaponk et Maximus the Hormone, qui eux aussi ont activement participé.

Bref, j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire rire au moins un peu.

Il est toujours bon de se détendre les zygomatiques.

A la revoyure !


End file.
